When the Sun Falls
by CodeNameBLOOD
Summary: He was arrogant, he was cruel at times, his words cut through me like glass. I was weak, disgusting, and nothing more than a meat bag in his optics. Yet why do I stay? Why do I help him? Why do I stand up for him? Protect him? Why do I love him? (Set in AOE) I DO NOT OWN THE PIC
1. Chapter 1

A elderly woman sat at a desk as I slowly approached. Her hair was pulled back in a bun to keep her graying hair from getting in her face, she had on a pair of thin wire reading glasses as she flipped through a book, a serene look upon her face as she read over the words. Hearing my footsteps and noticing my presence she looks up before smiling kindly as she put her book away.

"What can I do for you?" She questioned.

Slowly and awkwardly I set four books on the desk, and shuffle. I bush back a lock of brown hair, and adjust my glasses as I speak:

"I would like to check these books out." I say in a low and almost quiet tone, a small bit of nervousness creeping into my gut as well as anxiety.

Not paying any mind to my awkwardness the librarian smiles politely as she begins to check the books out, and asks for my library card and the approximate time I will return with the books. Silently I hand her my card and lowly answer her question, and once she was finished she handed me my books.

"Have a wonderful day Andreea." The elderly woman smiles.

I give a short nod.

"You too." I reply in a slight murmur

I will admit I am a rather awkward person, I don't like talking to others all too well and I always get slightly nervous when I am addressed I was polite, I always kept to myself and usually did not talk with others without reasoning.

I couldn't fully say I was shy because if I were being pestered I would have no qualms addressing the issue. If I were to be harassed I wouldn't just sit idle and let the person or people get away with it, without any problem I could stand up for myself or others if things became too severe.

Looking around I let out a small breath of air as the chilly November air nipped at me. Pulling my jacket closer to my body as well as clutching my books tighter, I quickly speed walk to my destination. Grabbing the handle of a door i pull it open with a jingle before quickly walking inside with a shiver. Instantly the smell of coffee assaults my nose, making me take in a deep breath before sighing.

Going to the front counter I order myself a coffee and a cinnamon roll before making my way to a table. Balancing my coffee and cinnamon roll on my books, I make my way to a far table in the corner of the coffee shop, before setting them down on the table. Organizing my books and treats, I have one of the books place and opened in front of me, the rest of the books stacked to the far right and my coffee and cinnamon roll on the left. Grabbing my beverage I take a slow sip as I let out a sigh. This was the most I did these days: Go to the library to get books to study and then head over to the coffee shop to do the actual studying. Nothing at all exciting and enjoyable but it had to be done.

I was a collage student studying Psychopathology, which was the study of mental disorders. It wasn't necessarily a path I was going to take for a career, it was actually out of interest I chose this subject. I had always wondered what would the thought pattern of different people with mental disorders was like as well as also having an interest in the thought pattern of average people.

I was always an observer, though out school I was always a rather quiet girl and I often found myself watching my peers interact with one another. Without even having to talk I could learn and observe the different behaviors of kids my age, what they liked, disliked, etc. Due to my quiet nature I never I very many friends, plus I had never really made any effort to make any. I was the girl people generally didn't talk to or about, since I was quiet, kids my age never really messed with me or bullied me, I was generally left alone. I didn't mind being left alone, I rather preferred it, it allowed me to get things done quicker without hassle.

I let out a low hum as my eyes scanned over the words of the book as I took slow sips of my beverage, every so often taking a bite of my cinnamon roll. An hour passed and my coffee was empty, my cinnamon roll gone and in my stomach, and the book I read half way finished. Looking at the time I stand to my feet and gather up my stuff and leave the shop.

Stepping foot outside once more I shiver and hug my books tighter as I begin my walk back towards my house. As I walked, I listened to the sounds around me and watched the area with curiosity. People were shouting and hollering loudly as they all began to gather in a certain area. It was rather active today, which was strange considering my small town was known for its peace and quiet. I thought nothing of the matter as I approach a small brick home on the edge of town, grabbing my keys from my pocket I unlock the door to my house and walk inside. Instantly silence greets me as well as darkness. Walking over to a coffee table I set my books down on it and discard my jacket off to the side as I plopped down on my couch with a grunt. Looking around my living room I smile lightly at the different pictures littering the walls. Some of a smiling couple with an infant, some of myself when I was younger, then joining the family pictures were posters of my many different interests.

As I sat on my couch I flip on the TV and put it on a random show and watch it with little interest, I spent about 20 minutes just sitting there before I sigh extremely loudly.

"This is so boring." I mutter standing to my feet.

I was completely alone in this house, no family members or pets. I do plan to get a pet, like a cat or something, but that would be later on when I know I can be home often enough to give it attention and feed it.

I stood up from the couch and was about to walk to the kitchen when a loud boom was heard and felt. Everything trembled, photos being knocked off the walls, dishware clattering from within the kitchen from the sheer force of whatever it was that made that boom. I yelped loudly as I tripped on my own two feet and feel to the ground with a pained grunt.

"Jesus Christ!" I wheeze, having landed on my rear which had knocked the air out of me.

Looking around I stood to my feet quickly before running to my front door as I opened it to look out the door. I could faintly hear the sound of metal on metal as well as loud bangs, almost like guns. My eyebrows furrow as I walk out and towards the end of my yard to get a better look around only to gasp in surprise I what I seen.

* * *

**Sunstreaker**

Sunstreaker was one unhappy mech. He was stuck in a small community of humans till the Autobots could get to him since he had only just landed on this flesh bag filled planet. Before landing on the planet he had managed to get access to all of the things he needed to know, such as the languages and customs of the flesh bags. During that time he had managed to find an alternate form that suited his style: A Lamborghini Aventador in of course the color yellow.

The only problem with choosing such a flashy alt-mode was the flesh bags drooled over his form as he TRIED to remain hidden from humans. So everywhere he tried to park the annoying flesh bags would crowd him and take what was called photos of his form, which of course boosted his already big ego, but after awhile it got old.

And at the top of his list that made him the most fragged off was that the fall to Earth must have busted up his navigational system because he was getting no response from Optimus or any of the other Autobots. What made it worse was that he couldn't reach his twin, _at all._ Pit he couldn't even feel him, and that worried him and pissed him off.

What had that imbecile gotten into? Probably got his aft handed to him in some way or another, too weak and vulnerable since he wasn't with him. His engine revved aggressively as rage went through his systems.

Fragger had to be an idiot and get separated from him. As soon as they reunited he was going to beat that fragger to scrap before patching him up to do it again. Knowing Sideswipe he would probably just laugh and mock him to get him even more pissed off. His spark thrummed painfully in its casing. He needed his twin by his side again, Sides was all he had, and like pit he was going to lose him.

A noise caught his attention and he turned his sensors towards the source. Several black vehicles drove straight towards him, he drove forward, not liking the idea of being hit only to snarl in pain as pain exploded through his sensors from his side. He was hit and by a flesh bag!

He revved his engine in rage as he took off further away from the town before he transformed as the humans chased after him. They shot at him more and each time he was hit felt like he was being shot by a decepticon.

Their weapons were stronger than he had expected. He snarled as he shifted his servos into blades before lunging forwards and quickly driving them through the middle of the vehicle known as an SUV. More shots were aimed at him before one managed to knock him back on his aft. Rage surged through him

_How dare those disgusting meat bags attack HIM! _

He shifted his blades to cannons and shot at the humans, causing explosions which resulted in the substance known as asphalt to go flying through the air and dirty his paint even more.

He could care less about the humans, _disgusting _creators is what they were. Optimus may have said something about him killing the humans specially since he had his whole don't kill with out reasoning thing going, but he was not here, therefore he could do as he pleased. So if the flash bags attacked him, he would attack back.

With keen audio receptors he heard the whirring of a cannon before he quickly rolled out of the way of a shot directed at him. He snarled before his optics landed upon a black mech as he growled in his native language.

**_"Lockdown."_**

Sunstreaker has heard of many different mechs throughout the war, and Lockdown was one of them. It wasn't great amount he had heard about him, all that he knew was what he looked like and that he had a thing for hunting bots and cons alike and really good at doing it as well.

Warning alerts flashed across his optics, and he looked over his body before growling lowly as he viscously crushed the warning. His left leg strut was messed up, his side was leaking a large amount of energon, and his chest plates were dented only slightly. A dull pain shot up and down his backstrut as he stared at the approaching mech as said mech began to shift his arm to a weapon.

Sunstreaker would lose this battle, he knew that much. He was never one for backing down but he had better things to do then fight with the bounty hunter Lockdown. Maybe when he was reunited with his twin, then he could really have fun ripping the spark from the mech's chassis. He was about to transform and get out of the area as fast as he could only for pain to shoot up his backstrut only this time it was stronger.

Warning alerts flashed across his optics once more as he crashed into a human dwelling, a noise catching his attention, resulting in him looking down.

* * *

**Andreea**

My breath caught in my throat, everything seemed to be happening so fast. The giant yellow-gold Transformer taking out several SUVs and then getting shot and thrown back against my house. The situation was way to dire for me to worry about my house as I fell back on my rear with a yelp, my eyes wide and filled his surprise.

This seemed to catch the attention and it turned its head towards me, brilliant electric blue eyes met dark blue/gray, and everything in me freezed up. I was eye to optic with a _Transformer, _my mind couldn't fully comprehend this, because all I did was gape. I looked over before my eyes widened even more at seeing the other Transformer.

I had heard of the Transformers, the war between Autobot and Decepticons that destroyed Chicago. Good vs bad, and I looked between the two, trying to figure out which ones were on our side, or at least I hoped. I scrambled back as the black transformer shot at the yellow one as he tried to get up, I watched in horror as the transformer slammed back against the ground with a snarl of pain, then I saw it.

The Autobot symbol.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as the transformer of an unknown side pointed his large gun at the Autobot. Fear for the Autobot grew in me.

_I couldn't let him die!_

I jumped to my feet and began to flail around while screaming loudly to catch the transformers attention before I grabbed a bit of rock and threw it as hard as I could at it. This made the transformer look over at me, and that's all it took for the autobot to tackle him to the ground. I heard grunts and the sound of metal clanging against metal, watching as the Autobot delivered a blow to his foe's face before being kicked off and back towards my direction. I let out a shriek as I narrowly avoided getting squished.

Dirt got into my eyes making them burn, and I quickly rubbed them as adrenaline pumped through my veins. My heart was beating at a fast rate, my stomach churned with something similar to butterflies form my adrenaline. Fear and anxiety crept up as the autobot remained laying on the ground, not even thinking I quickly ran up and climbed up on his chest before going towards his head.

His eyes were flickering slightly and I tapped the bots head fin, making him jolt before his eyes brighten. His eyes looked to me and something like disgust formed in his eyes before they darted to the transformer that stalked towards him.

"All of you Autobots and Decepticons make a mess, leaving me to clean up as usual." He sneered in a deep voice.

"I've managed to get rid of the medic, all I need is the Prime." He growled.

The Autbot snarled something I couldn't understand before suddenly he roughly grabbed me and put me in a lower spot on his chest before the sound of clicking and grinding met my ears. I let out a gasp as parts began to form around me, unconnecting before reconnecting before I found myself slammed back into a leather seat. Before I could move or even react a seat belt snaked over me before clicking in place, restraining me tightly as a voice that could only be described as H-O-T snarled at me.

"Don't move flesh-bag!"

* * *

**_This story may or may not be slow on updates. While I do have muse for it, I have school and that take a lot of free time sadly. I do plan on the chapters being long as this and longer, so even if I do take a while on updates each update will be as long as I can make them._**

**_Please tell me what you think of this story._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_See you later!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Andreea:**

This Autobot was not at all friendly like I heard the others had been. I've only been with him for 10 minutes and the bot was insulting me and nearly crushing me with the seat belt. Every now and then I would hear him mutter something about a twin or brother, making me draw assumptions he wanted to find his brother or whatever.

Trying to take a deep breath I wince at how tight the seat belt was restraining me, and I look to the radio where the autobot's voice came from earlier.

"I-I can't b-breath." I managed to gasp out.

I feel it tighten even more and now I literally could not breath.

"You flesh bags are such weaklings." He sneered before he loosened his seat belt enough I could breath and expand my chest fully.

Normally by now I would have said something about the insults the autobot was directing at me, but he wasn't human, telling a giant robot off would no doubt get me killed, specially since this one seemed to have no problems killing humans.

After that I remained quiet, I would admit I'm rather thrilled and excited with the fact my normal boring life took a turn, even though it could be bad I could at least say I had some excitement in my life if I survived.

Looking out the window and not moving at all, well at least trying to, I watch as scenery passed by. Most of it being housing and such, before we pulled into a gas station and I was suddenly released and dumped out of the car. I hissed in pain as my palms slid against the concrete, rocks and dirt getting into my now raw and bleeding hands. Rolling around to sit on my rear I look up at the vehicle the Autobot was before my eyes bug. Of course, a Lamborghini, not only did the autobot have a hot voice he had a hot vehicle form, but definitely not a hot personality.

Blinking I hear a scoff then a growl.

"Be of some use flesh bag and fill my tanks with fuel." He sneered before giving an aggressive rev to his engine making me jump to my feet with a yelp before I scrambled to get gas for the aggressive autobot.

"And watch the paint, you get so much as a scratch on me and I'll rip your limbs off one by one." He threatened making me pale as dread filled me as well as slight fear.

Definitely don't piss of the autobot.

I reach around in my pockets before sighing in relief as I pulled my wallet out. Thank God. If i didn't have it then that would mean no money to pay for the gas, and if I couldn't get the gas I'm sure I'd have an angry yellow autobot stepping on my back...literally.

Sliding my credit card into the gas pump I type in my zip code and a few other things before selecting the type of gas I figured the bot would want. Grabbing the nuzzle I carefully open the gas cap on the Lamborghini, praying I won't tick the bot off. Sliding the nozzle into the gas port I jolt as the Lamborghini...shivered? Before I heard a low growl and what I would assume is the language of the transformers, before he went silent making me slowly relax.

Once the bot had been filled with gas I put everything up, before waiting to see what the Autobot wanted me to do, rather than just climbing into the aggressive Lamborghini. I watched at the passenger door shut to the Lamborghini and I watched as he revved his engine before driving off. He left the gas station before going down the road and continued going before he was out of sight.

Well then...

Looking around I sigh softly as I realized I had not a clue where I was at. Great. Looking down at my hands as they stung with a dull pain, I grumble to myself before turning on my heels and walking inside the gas station. As soon as I walk in an elderly woman and man gave me sympathetic looks.

"You didn't need him honey, it was obvious he's a dick." The old woman said with a nod.

I stare at them a moment.

"Uhh..." I say with a low tone before going silent, I'll let them believe what they'd like. Its not like I could say I was sort of kidnapped and dumped off at a gas station by a transformer. And even if they did, I would probably be in some major shit, specially with how strict the government is about reporting alien activity.

I look around before walking towards the back of the store towards the restroom, walking inside I turn on the faucet and begin to clean my hands off to prevent them from getting infected later on. After finishing with my hands I leave the restroom and look through the store shelves before grabbing a box of bandages, a large tea and a bag of chips. My shoes patter against the tile flooring of the store as I make my way to the counter, setting my items down the elderly lady gives me another sympathetic look as she rings up the stuff. Once I had paid for my items I walked out the door and sit on the bench next to the entrance.

I set my drink and chips down as I put band aids on my hands carefully with a low hum, once that was taken care of I open my chips and tea and begin to eat and drink. I hadn't even been able to get a second chip before a heard a powerful engine approach, before stopping as an aggressive rev I recognized reached my ears.

Oh great.

I looked up as I hear a car door pop open, and I see the yellow/gold Lamborghini autobot parked in front of me.

"Get in." He growled.

Feeling a little defiance I narrow my eyes as I loudly crunch down on a chip.

"No." I reply smoothly though I instantly felt dread as soon as the word left my lips.

The Lamborghini's's engine practically roared before the autobot very quickly and aggressively transformed. I let out a slight squeal as the bot slams his fist down in front of me, the concrete below cracking apart. My eyes meet with his bright electric blue ones, and he gives me the nastiest look I had ever seen in my life.

"Your coming with me _flesh bag _or I'll dismember you like the insect you are." He sneered.

I look at him wide-eyed as my glasses slipped down my nose slightly, I quickly nod as I clutch my food and tea close to me like a life line.

He gives me a sarcastic and disgusted look.

"Good." He growled before transforming back into the Lamborghini. He popped open the passenger door and I quickly crawl in, and instantly I'm retrained in the seat.

"Your going to guide me around on the wretched mud-hole of a planet, like it or not." He sneered.

Mutely I nod, and jolt slightly as he slams on his breaks and peels out of the gas station and onto the road. He gradually picked up speed till he was going WAY above the speed limit, taking old highways rather than going on the more driven freeways.

Not liking the tense and rather unnerving silence I shuffle slightly before speaking.

"W-what is your uh...name." I say softly and awkwardly.

He scoffs, acting like it was insult I was even talking to him.

"Sunstreaker _flesh-bag." _He replied finally after a tense 5 minutes had passed.

Go figure.

"Andreea is my name." I say with a bit more confidence.

He scoffed but said nothing.

"So uh, where is it your wanting to go?" I question.

"Texas." He said simply with an arrogant tone.

I nod before fidgeting with my hands.

"Could we make a stop, I need to uh...use the bathroom and perhaps pick up a map." I say.

He growls in annoyance as he speeds up more as he weaves around a few cars. I clench my hands and tense as he goes 100+ mph on the highway, before he suddenly turns into rest stop. He releases me before shoving me out the door once more making me land flat on my face this time, causing pain to shoot through it.

"Hurry up." He snarled as I got up, his bumper right on my heels as soon as I begin walking, forcing me to speed up.

I run inside before panting as I let out a relieved sigh as I looked around the inside of the rest stop.I quickly run back to the restroom and take care of my business before quickly leaving out. As I leave I grab several maps and pay for them before leaving out of there as if the hounds of hell were on my heels. Sunstreaker opens the passenger door and I sit in the seat and he once more restraints me.

"Do you really need to restrain me?" I question dryly, I was tired so I wasn't going to be as quiet and awkward.

He tightens his hold to where it is uncomfortable.

"Yes, I do. It's to keep you from touching my perfect interior with your filthy digits or messing it up with your fluids." He says in disgust as he pulls out of the parking lot.

I roll my eyes.

"How vain of you." I say bitterly as I begin to feel offended.

I let out a wheeze as he squeezes me tightly before the seat flies forward and my forehead makes contact with the dash. Pain shoots though my head making me let out a slight cry before he pulls the seat back as he continues to squeeze me.

"Watch your tone insect." He growled.

Tears prick my eyes from the pain in my head, I was seeing stars, that could've knocked me out, luckily it didn't. I leaned my head back against the seat as a pained grunt escaped me, and I go silent, not saying a word.

* * *

**Sunstreaker:**

He absolutely _hated _having the flesh-bag in his interior, if he didn't need it he would've left it back at the fueling station like he wish he had. But since his internal navigation and access to the world wide web was messed up, he'd have to find some way to get around. So using one of the inhabitants of this mud-hole would be his best bet, and since he had no choice in taking the human femme with him when he was fighting Lockdown, she was the only human he had been in full contact with. Plus he didn't want her running off to tell her human government about him.

He already ran into Lockdown and perhaps his pet insects...? He really did not need a whole army of squishies on his aft the whole time he was searching for his twin.

Disgust went through him feeling the fleshy sitting in his seat, her body heat seeping into the leather seats of his alt, it was revolting, and made him want to crush the human like an ant. Fortunately it wasn't too talkative like some other humans he had seen, and it didn't seem to be too high maintenance. Just make sure it has fuel and have a way of ridding of its waist, but then he also had to put into though of keeping it _clean. _He had seen humans that go without bathing themselves, it was even more disgusting than than a normal clean human. Oils all over the insects' faces, disgusting odors coming from their frames in waves, the revolting look of the hair being greasy and mangled.

This human _was not _going to be that way, he'd drop her off in a lake if it meant keeping it clean so he could keep his interior clean. His paint was already fragged up, he didn't want his inside to be fragged up as well.

Alerts began to flash in his processor annoyingly. He needed energon, he needed recharge, he needed a medic, and most of all he needed to fix his _paint. _Definitely the paint and energon. Dismissing the alerts, he checks his internal time.

Four joors on the road or four human hours, the sun was setting in the distance making his more artistic side creep up. He longed to be able to paint the beautiful scene, to have his supplies and canvases back, and most of all for his twin to be back at his side watching him.

His spark clenched painfully, and he growled internally. He **_would_**find Sideswipe, no matter the cost and no matter how much time it took. Sideswipe was **his**, and he wasn't going to lose him to the war like they had lost all of their treasured belongings.

Carefully he tried to reach for his brother through their bond, but emptiness is all that greeted him. No disgustingly cheerful voice ringing in his head, no mental shoves or punches.

No Sideswipe.

He could almost just hear his brother voice, taunting him with the hated nickname he loved to call him because of the annoyance he showed when he was called that. A small growl went through his engine.

It was all Sideswipes fault that they were separated, the fool trying to play hero and get the respect of their leader, Optimus. The fool didn't realize that the only thing he needed was _him, _Optimus wasn't the one to defend him in the Pits, Optimus wasn't the one to weld his energon leaks, and Optimus sure as Pit wasn't there when he needed comfort. Only he was. It was just him and Sideswipe, no one else mattered. The universe could explode into oblivion and as long as he had his twin at his side he would be fine with it.

They were two halves to a whole, they were nothing with out the other. There was no Sideswipe without Sunstreaker or Sunstreaker without Sideswipe, it was **_both_**of them together. And once he found his twin it would be that way again till as long as their sparks burned out...

_Together_

* * *

_**I enjoy writing Sunny's POV he's a complex and easy character to get down, almost like a puzzle if that makes any sense.**_

_**Anyways tell me what you think!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**See you later!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Andreea:**

"Turn left right up here and then take the exit B-13, after that you won't have to take any turns for 60 miles as long as you stay on the freeway."

Sunstreaker let out a grunt of acknowledgement as he took my directions. We were only on the road for about a day, the sun was going down, and we still had ways to go before we were in Texas. He wouldn't say any reason as to why he was going that way, so I was forced just to go along with it. It was like I was some freaking pet, being trained to bark on command and sit quietly, and I'm sure in his _optics _I probably was a pet no not even that, I was just an insect. He had made it clear as day of what he thought of me or all humans in general every time I spoke Luckily I didn't speak much anyways, I didn't like being talked down to, it was rather offensive, but I had to deal with it. For how long I didn't know.

I watched as cars passed by, old and new, I watched as tree after tree flew past alongside the scenery. Off in the distance were mountains, and the view was beautiful, and it managed to distract me from my predicament. I guess it could be worse, but it still didn't take away the bummed out feeling in my gut. Because either way I was forced to give directions to the biggest asshole I have ever met.

Noticing we were coming to a stop, Sunstreaker popped his door open and pushed me out of the seat and onto the ground, luckily no injuries came with this small fall. Sitting up I watch as the autobot transformed into his robot mode. I watched in awe as the Lamborghini began to form into different body parts. I watched as his legs formed first. the metal shifting and grinding with hisses and clicks as everything went into place. The front part of the Lamborghini formed into his chest, and the back formed into his legs. His doors had broken apart and were connected to his arms, and various other parts of the sports car formed into the rest of his body.

I will admit it was a very entrancing sight, almost beautiful. And as Sunstreaker stood to his full height I looked over his form with interest, his armor was shining in the sunlight, the brightness almost blinding since it was hitting me directly in the eyes. I could tell took care of himself despite the injures and damage done to his body.

He casted me a quick look, disgust showing clearly in his eyes before he turned on his heels and walking away. I watched as he went into a wooded area, I sat there dumbfounded before jolting as he snarled for me to follow. So quickly I sprung to my feet before catching up with him, the pace he was going at was hard for me to keep up with. As we got further into the wooded area the hard it got for me to keep up, vines and branches would trip me, thorns would stick into my clothes and skin, causing rips and cuts on clothes and skin alike. My hands were probably skinned up and my knees bruised and to top it off I had bugs attacking me left and right.

Finally after several minutes of 'walking' Sunstreaker came to a stop in a clearing, his optics darted around as if he were looking for something, till he focused on something. Looking over I spotted an old barn, and I heard him let out a grunt of distaste before he stalked towards it. With a tired sigh I quickly catch up with him, having to jog just to keep up.

"We will stay here for the night." Sunstreaker grunted as he transformed into his car mode once he was in the barn. I looked around then back to Sunstreaker, waiting for him to open the door for me, only he didn't.

Guess I'm sleeping on the ground.

Shivering I look around the barn, before going to the corner of it and clearing a spot for myself. I scavenge around the barn gathering up old wood and a rusty old metal shovel. I dig a small pit before putting the wood in it then looked around once more.

I'll need something to start a fire with.

I spent several minutes looking for something that could start a fire but no success, and I didn't want to leave the barn, out of fear I'd piss Sunstreaker off. So with a sigh I laid down on the cold ground and did my best to fall asleep. I tried to keep warm by curling up in a ball, holding in as much body heat as I could, but it still didn't take away how cold it was. So after about an hour of shivering and chattering my teeth I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Sunstreaker:**

Humans were so weak and pathetic, it was hard to believe _they_ were the alpha species of the planet. The human femme at the moment was shivering and chattering her teeth pathetically as she recharged, her core temperature dropping slowly, but managing to stay up enough it wasn't dangerous. He watched her for the longest time with disgust bubbling in his tanks, he was so tempted just to squish her, but he knew that would only dirty his paint and he'd have to replace her for another human which would possibly be more annoying and pathetic.

She wasn't quite as annoying and disgusting as he had seen some humans, she didn't babble on and on about stupid things nor did she have disgusting habits. Plus she was rather well behaved, she listened, and did as he ordered. Which was good, the less hassle the better. Even though she was better than some humans, she was still a flesh-bag, a disgusting, weak, and pathetic flesh-bag at that.

His sensors picked up on her moving slightly in her sleep, he watched as she curled up in a tighter ball to reserve her internal heat, a small grunt escaping her. He let out a sneer, before huffing as he remembered something.

If humans were exposed to certain temperatures for too long they could get sick or die. That would be rather troublesome to deal with, but he also did not what that thing recharging inside his interior if he could help it. His attention went to the small pit of wood she had made to probably make herself a fire. With an annoyed grunt he transformed before going near it as he lit it with care, not wanting to blow the shelter and human up. So once the fire was lit and he none to gently scooted her back away from it, he quickly went back to his spot on the other side of the barn and went back into his alternate form.

He watched as she stopped shivering and went into a more tranquil recharge, with a vent he checked the surrounding area to make sure their were no threats before he too allowed himself to catch some recharge, allowing memory loops of times with his twin to play through his processor.

* * *

**Unknown:**

He was fading, the fight for his already diminished life was slowly turning to be a hopeless cause. His spark had been extinguished, yet he still lived on. He had taken a blast to the spark, he should've been in the well of sparks by now with the rest of his comrades, yet, he was not. He needed a body, he needed to live.

He had to!

Not only for himself but for **_him._**

**_But how?_**

The silence, the lack of feeling was maddening. He simply existed in a place of darkness and silence. He had not a spark to talk with, no one to keep his processor off the silence and the numbness. So all he could do was process how to get out of his predicament, over and over.

He refused to give up, giving up was something he just did not do. Not giving up was something he wasn't doing for himself, all that mattered to him was getting back to the place he truly belonged. And he would rip worlds apart just to get back to it. He longed to feel completeness the sense of belonging, something he had been lacking for joors.

He watched the memory loop of his physical death over and over, trying to figure out just how he was still in conscious existence.

He was in hiding, he had been on the run for years. The humans his leader insisted for them to trust had finally turned on them. He KNEW that would happen, the human government was untrustworthy! And because of their misplaced trust they lost friends and comrades. Cybertronian and the few humans that were worthy of their trust alike. He was sure he was one of the few still online, still on the run and hiding

Running and hiding WAS NOT what he did!

Yet here he was, hiding like a coward, something a mech like Starscream would do. But what choice did he have, he was wounded horribly, crippled in fact. The humans had their tech, they could take them down easily and on top of that they had Lockdown on their side.

He had narrowly escaped the first time he had a run in with the humans and Lockdown, but Mirage wasn't so lucky. He had been wounded fatally, a blast directly in the spark, the mech had died as he supported him, hoping, just hoping his friend would live.

His last words to him were to remain in hiding, don't trust anyone, and most importantly: _Remain alive_.

He couldn't carry out the request for Dino, out of his own foolishness, the foolishness he had remembered being chewed out for several times, had costed him his life. Being a hero. He had come out of hiding for the sake of a human sparkling, he was playing at the wrong place at the wrong time. The boy had been playing in the warehouse he was taking shelter in, he had even come in contact with him several times, the boy becoming something of friend to him, helping ease the ache of bitter betrayal and separation slightly.

He should have sent the boy away, scared him off with a more serious threat of don't tell anyone about him as soon as they met. But despite his hostility in the beginning the boy kept coming back, bringing him items that helped him tend to his wounds. And eventually his resolve to scare the boy off broke, and because of that it had costed them both dearly.

Without remorse or any sort of hesitance Lockdown had killed the little boy in front of his very optics, it wasn't purposely, the boy had been trying to protect his only friend and had jumped in front of the blast directed towards him. But either way, he loathed Lockdown and those humans for what they had done! A life that had only just begun was ended, because of his involvement with him.

The boy was lonely, he was an outcast much like he had been before the war had begun, only the boy was different from sparklings his age. He was disabled. His leg had been severed in a car accident and because of it he was forced to live his life using a robotic leg, and he was deemed an outcast because of it. That is why he refused to give up, why he kept coming back to him every single day, because he saw a chance to get a friend and he took it. And that friendship with him had costed him his life.

For the first time in a long time he had wept, hot energon tears slid down his faceplates as he laid helplessly on the ground, _dying_. He did not sob, or make a single sound. Silent tears slid down his faceplates as he slowly slipped away: for the boy, for his friends, and most of all for his brother.

**_Sunstreaker._**

But even in death he would refuse to give up, he was **_Sideswipe,_**and Sideswipe NEVER gave up.

* * *

**_T^T I know I'm a horrible person! But I had to put it in the story since they did kill Sideswipe off. If you remember in the scene the bad dude (Forgot his name) was handling cards of the autobots, all of the offlined autobots had X's over them and Sideswipe's picture was one of them, it was hard to see but it was him._**

**_Tell me what you think!'_**

**_Have an awesome day/night!_**

**_See you later!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Andreea:**

The first thing I noticed as I stirred in my sleep was that I was warm, not cold. Puzzlement went over my face as I opened my eyes and sat up. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes and letting out a silent yawn I look around only for my eyes to land on a fire which was barely surviving, its light flickering till finally it went out completely as I stared at it.

A slight frown of confusion furrowed on my face as I stared at the burnt out fire. I didn't light the fire, I couldn't since I had no means of lighting it. My eye darted over to Sunstreaker only to notice he was in his robot form, his back turned to me as he messed around with something. I stared at him with a questioning look.

Did he light the fire for me?

But why would he? Its obvious he hates me and all humans, so why waste his time lighting a fire for a mere insect?

"Stop staring at me." Sunstreaker growled making my blink before I dart my eyes away from him.

"Did you uh...light the fire?" I questioned slowly.

He gives me a blank look.

"Who else? Its only you and I, are you that stupid?" He scoffed.

I frown slightly at the insult before I try to ignore it.

"Why?" I question.

He looked at me a long moment with cold optics.

"I don't want you getting sick and getting your fluids all over my interior, and I've heard you insects secrete all sorts of disgusting fluids when your ill." He sneered.

He sure did know how to make a girl feel bad about being a human. Jeez.

"Oh, well thank you I suppose." I say trying to remain polite.

He only scoffed before going back to, from the looks of it, tending to old wounds. I wanted to help him, despite him being a complete asshole, but I quickly thought the better of it, he obviously wouldn't want me touching him, he could barely stand me sitting in his car form. So with a sigh I watch him from where I sat, not making a single sound.

His chest armor was open and it looked like he was fixing the dents on it with his hands and a sort of torch. Fascinated by what he was doing I scooted closer, careful not to let the autobot know I was watching him. He held the torch firmly in his hand as he kept it to his armor, a wince on face as he did so. I watched as he clenched his teeth as he fixed the dents then began to seal up cuts in his armor, going over them one by one with the torch which also doubled as a welder. Sparks flew up and the smell of metal reached my nose and I quickly looked away to keep from burning my eyes. Once I heard the welder/torch shut off I looked up only to see him glaring at me venomously making me quickly scurry to a different spot as I avoided eye contact.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you dislike humans so much? What made you hate humans so much?" I questioned cautiously.

He scoffed.

"You are a disgusting race." He sneered.

I grumble to myself.

"You have something to say fleshy?" He snapped.

"I said what makes YOU better than us? If you dislike us so much then why don't you leave." I snap back, having enough of the jerk.

He was over me in 10 second with a fist slamming down only inches away from me.

"Trust me, once I get my brother I'm getting off of planet dirt as quick as I can." He sneered with venom in his voice as his optics narrowed to slits.

I reflected the look he was giving me with my own narrowed eyes, but said nothing while watching as he backed off. He roughly grabbed me up in his hand and stalked out of the barn and back into the wooded area, gradually making his back to the road, his grip on me tight and slightly painful.

"Your holding to tight!" I yelp before whimpering as he only squeezed harder.

Tears filled my eyes from frustration, pain, and a bit of sadness. What had I done to deserve this sort of treatment?! Yeah, sure the asshole doesn't like humans, but that doesn't automatically give him the right to handle me like this!

I gasped for air, hot tears sliding down my face from the pain of his grip and not being able to take in a deep breath which made my lungs protest. I was completely still as I looked up to his face, his optics on me cold and guiltless.

"M...on..ster." I managed to spit out in spite.

I knew if he tightened his hold anymore I'd break like a twig, and I didn't want to die, but if I did I at least wanted to get my few cent in.

"F...u..ck y..ou." I growled with a gasp, my eyes narrowing with something very close to hate.

He only sneered before loosening his grip making me go completely limp in his hand as I gasped in air, my ribs aching and throbbing in pain, tears still sliding down my face.

"Pathetic." He only scoffed not one bit of regret on his face.

I said nothing, I was ready to give in, it hadn't been long but with a giant robot with sociopathic tenancies as I've observed, I'm pretty well screwed.

I didn't even bother looking around as he walked towards the road, I just limply hung in his hand, a worn out look on my face. I zoned out completely as I dove into my thoughts: Of all the millions of people in the world, why was it I was stuck with giving directions to an alien robot that is SUPPOSED to be the GOOD guy. I truthfully just wanted to go home, but I couldn't for one this asshole wouldn't let me and two my house is destroyed!

Isn't it amazing how your easy going life can go to shit in only seconds?

I jolt from my thoughts as Sunstreaker suddenly transforms around my body, I of course stay as still as possible, not wanting to risk my limbs getting caught in a gear or something. And once he was finished I was slammed back into the passenger seat with the seat belt clicked around me, but for once not restraining me.

"Directions, now." He said with an aggressive and cold tone.

I watch as his glove box pops open and my eyes land on my maps, leaning forward I quickly snatch them up and began to look through one of them. Once I managed to figure out where we were I began to give him directions that will eventually take us to Texas.

I wasn't paying all too much attention when I felt the Lamborghini suddenly jerk then a loud snarl coming from Sunstreaker as he suddenly stepped on the gas. I lurched back as he sped up to great speeds, and I felt the seat-belt tighten almost painfully making me wince.

"Hold on tight flesh-bag we've got company." Sunstreaker sneered in rage.

My eyebrows furrowed before I yelped loudly as I felt something hit against Sunstreaker, making his form jerk and swerve to the side. Sunstreaker let out a loud pained snarl and I began to realize we were being shot at. I looked out and saw black vehicles tailing us, making me gulp in nervousness. I could see the men within them and they looked so...cold. Puzzlement went over me, making me wonder.

Why were they attacking him? He was an autobot, yeah sure he wasn't exactly nice and didn't like humans, but they didn't know that did they? Maybe they were after him because he took me? Somehow that last one didn't seem to be it, as much as its sad to say, I'm a nobody. I had no close family members or friends, my parents wanted nothing to do with me when I finally had enough of their controlling ways. So there was no one to file that I was missing, nor did anyone see me with Sunstreaker that was human.I really didn't know what was going on in the situation, and quite frankly all I cared about was getting out of this alive.

I let out a hiss of pain as I was slammed against the door of the Lamborghini, Sunstreaker making wild swerves and jerks to avoid getting shot at. I heard him let out another pained snarl as another shot managed to hit him in a sensitive spot on his body, causing him to jerk harshly before letting out a curse in his native language. I began to panic slightly but I tried to remain as still as possible, not wanting to distract Sunstreaker, this was his life on the line and mine, but if he were to die at this moment I would go down with him. Plus he may have been an asshole and hurt me, but he hasn't done anything for me to wish death upon him. All he wants is to find his brother, he seems pretty desperate about it, and when your desperate all living things began to do crazy and irrational things.

I wanted to help, but how could I? I was after all, only a human.

**Sunstreaker:**

Pain was shooting through his frame, alerts assaulted his vision and he was forced to turn his pain receptors off and quickly dismiss the alerts. He was beginning to lose energon rapidly from the shots the flesh-bags directed at him, any moment he would drop off into stasis lock. If that were to happen he would crash and be at the mercy of the flesh-bags, something he WOULD NOT allow.

He had to think quickly, and his processor went to the human femme sitting within his interior. He growled internally, he didn't like the idea he was thinking of, but better safe than sorry.

He released the femme from her seat and growled.

"Take the wheel." He snarled making scramble into the driver's seat as she took the wheel.

"If I become unresponsive you get me out of here, and if you fail I swear by the All-spark I will find a way to make you suffer." He snarled to her making her flinch and nod.

He was slowly slipping into stasis lock, and if he didn't get rid of those humans fast even with the human controlling him he'd be offlined. Something he would not allow.

With a loud battle roar he exploded into his bi-pedal mode as he made a blaster appear in one servo and a blade in the other. Quickly he shot at the vehicles that were farther away from him, hitting the engines of each vehicle making them explode. Metal and other debris fell to the ground and over him as alerts rang in his audios from his own wounds. He looked down as he held the femme flesh-bag close to his chassis, energon dropping to the ground in large amounts. A small energon line had been severed somewhere within his frame, not good at all.

He had to be quick about this.

With an almost graceful yet deadly twist, he maneuvered around and cut down the middle of one of the more closer vehicles, causing it to separate and crash into trees. He heard the flesh-bag within his grasp let out a cry as a blast slammed against him. Letting out a pained roar he turned around as quickly as he could and fired off randomly, and wit luck his blasts hit their targets. With burning and or destroyed vehicles scattered all over the road, he made sure all of the threats were gone before he used the last bit of his energy to go back into his alt-mode. Just as he was about to slip of into stasis lock he snarled weakly to the femme sitting in his driver's seat.

"Drive!"

And with a shaky nod and a yelp she did, an with that he was forced into stasis lock, blackness taking over his processor.

**Andreea:**

I was beyond panicking at the moment. Sunstreaker was down for the count and I was tasked with driving him somewhere away semi-safe at least.

But then what?!

He was bleeding heavily, how could I help him with that?! Surely if he continued to bleed out he'd die, most living things do.

I shook my head and started the engine on the beaten up Lamborghini. His engine sputtered, and looking around I noticed parts of his armor had fallen off. Getting out, I gathered up all the pieces of his armor I could before putting them inside the car. I knew how to drive luckily, but driving a Lamborghini would most likely be different, I wouldn't let that stop me though. The last thing I needed was a pissed off Sunstreaker finding a way to make me suffer if I failed in the task of getting him out of here.

I put the Lamborghini in gear before pressing on the gas, instantly the car rolls forward with a sputtering rev and I add more pressure to the gas to make it go faster. Before long I managed to get a hang of driving and I was driving down the empty back roads, hoping to find a place that would be safe for the asshole Lamborghini. I don't know how long I had driven, I knew it wasn't too long before I began to feel extremely weird. My body shivered and chills went over my body, sweat began to bead down my face and it began to feel as if the air was being sucked from my lungs. I was forced to pull over to the side of the road and park the Lamborghini as I doubled over and gasped for air. I grabbed at my chest as I began to panic from the fact I was unable to take in air. My head began to spin and black dots began to swim over my vision. I tried my best to stay awake as I gasped for air, but it was all in vain. I felt a pressure on my head that made every problem in my body get worse, I tried to cry out but I could not, tears streamed down my face as I slowly felt myself slip into unconsciousness.

Suddenly it was all gone, the pressure, the chills, shivers, everything. I let out a relieved cry as I held my chest and I took in as much air as possible. My heart was beating extremely fast and my stomach flopped with butterflies because of the fact I could've just died there. Once I had collected myself I ran a hand through my hair as I looked up at the ceiling of the Lamborghini.

_What was that?_

_**I don't have much time to say much, other than that I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I've been working on the chapter since the day I published the last one. So in a way I guess you could say I worked hard on it. XD**_

_**Anyways hope you have an awesome day/night!**_

_**Tell me what you think!**_

_**And like always, see you later! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sideswipe:**

He didn't know how long he had sat idle in the emptiness, doing nothing but processing a way out. Days? Years? He wasn't entirely sure. All he did was drift in an endless emptiness, his emotions dulled to the point of complete numbness, his thoughts were buzzing and it was hard for him to focus. The longer he floated in the limbo like state the harder it was to remember what he was fighting for. He began to get used to being in this place, and it wasn't good, he could feel himself fading more and more, and soon he felt he would lose his chance of ever being with Sunstreaker, and he would no doubt find his way to the well of sparks.

He couldn't let this chance slip! He had to get out!

But how could he? He tried and tried to get out, but there was no way.

He refused to give in, he wouldn't give up. He wouldn't allow himself to fade. So he waited for his chance, and waited, and waited, till his hope, his determination began to fade. So all he did was float endlessly in limbo, waiting, hoping for a chance to get out and escape. Even more time passed nd his hope was gone, and what he was fighting for was forgotten. He felt numb, his processor was foggy, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember why he was in this endless place of darkness with only his spark lighting it up.

Finally he quit hanging on, he gave up, he had no reason for continuing, not that he could remember anyways. So as he 'closed' his processor's optics and he allowed the darkness to take him, ever so slowly he sank deeper and deeper into an unknown state, his fate unknown s he continued going deeper, and deeper.

Then there was a pull.

At first it was faint, but as he felt time pass he felt it grow stronger and stronger, confusion went over him as he tried to figure out what this pull was. It was foreign to him yet familiar at the same time. He felt the pull stop, and he thought nothing of it as he once more allowed himself to be pulled into the unknown, but before he could go deeper he felt it again.

The pull was almost painful, and it was his spark doing the pulling. He felt something within himself awaken, before a jolt of what felt to be electricity go through him, images of himself with another mech appeared in his processor and he felt himself awaken completely. He knew who he was, he knew how he got here, and most of all he knew why he wanted out!

His spark pulling and tugging aggressively to the presence on the other end of the bond, and though there was no response he knew who it was on the other end: Sunstreaker. At last he felt his twin! He felt his spark thrum with a dulled emotion that was similar to glee and excitement, and he tried fought against what was trying to pull him the opposite way of his brother with all he had. He knew he had to get out, because this was his very last chance to escape, if he didn't escape now it was all over for him, and perhaps for his twin as well.

As soon as he began to try and make his escape he felt a magnetic pull trying to bring him back into the place he figure was limbo. It was an almost painful pull, and he found himself being dragged back, opposite of the direction he wanted to go just like the other times he had tried to escape.

But not this time! Nothing was going to keep him from his twin, ever!

He felt a surge of rage, and his spark flared brightly and tendrils began flaring out like solar flares on the sun. He felt himself pulse and he pulled away from the force that was trying to keep him in death, he once more began to use Sunstreaker's spark pull to help him get out of limbo. With each tug he began to feel a light getting stronger and stronger, and each time he got closer to this light all sensations he had lacked when he was in limbo became more and more clear. His determination and his rage was clear now, and his goal was still set in his mind.

Get to Sunstreaker.

It didn't matter that he lacked a body, it didn't matter that he was still in a way offline, because nothing matter to him but getting to his twin. His loyalty to his twin was stronger than any force as was the loyalty Sunstreaker had for him. So no matter what it took, no matter the cost he WOULD get to his twin, and he WOULD find a way to be with him again, side by side, together, how is should be.

So with all the strength he possessed within him he pulled on the twin bond he shared with his brother, using it as his life line. He pulled and pulled, the pain beginning to become almost agonizing, but he couldn't give in, he was so close, so very close. So with one last pull he felt himself break out of Limbo and into the land of the living.

As soon as he broke free he felt a large amount of emotions, his own and Susntreaker's. He felt disgust, irritacy, pain, and desperation coming from his twin, making his spark surge with protectiveness and possessiveness. He knew Sunstreaker couldn't feel him despite the tugging he was doing to follow the bond and locate his twin.

First, before he could go anywhere he had to figure out where he was at. He looked around the area he was and if he had optics they would have widened. All he seen was humans and they were melting down metal, and not just any metal.

**_Cybertanium_**

He was even more in shock when he saw familiar set of colors: Mint green and yellow. His spark squeezed with grief and pain on his comrades behalf. Not Ratchet as well! He was the only medic they had, now he too was gone. His hope for the autobots surviving went down even more, with Ratchet offline, who was to tend to the severe wounds?

_What if_ they were all dead, and Sunstreaker was the only one surviving, and only for the simple fact he may have just arrived on Earth.

Primus he had to find a way to get his twin off this planet and fast!

Ignoring the humans and the other disturbing things that were going on around him the best he could. He easily got out of the building by simply going through the walls, looking around he took note of what the place was called for later. Because once he found a way to have a body again, he'd slaughter every single one of those flesh-bags that were within the building. He was done with them! He wasn't going to play hero anymore and risk his life for them, they betrayed him and his comrades, well all they did was help them and save their planet! Why should he ever try to help them again?

He wouldn't.

Pulling on the bond he followed it all the way to his twin, he didn't have to travel far as he thought, in fact it seemed everything was faster, almost like he were as fast as light. It was a blur as he followed, all he saw were distorted colors before he seen yellow/gold. He felt the bond become stronger, and he clearly felt and heard his twin's emotions and thoughts, even though strangely enough there was nothing coming from him. Looking straight at the yellow form he felt his spark pulse with glee as he spotted his twin. He floated closer and his glee quickly turned to panic and rage.

It was horrible, the shape his twin was in. The form he had taken on, a Lamborghini, was fragged up all to pit. His doors had black marks from blasts, the metal was dented and gashed, his windows were shattered and/or cracked, and he could see a trail of thick energon dropping to the ground from his frame.

He was bleeding badly, and from the looks of it he was forced into stasis lock.

He looked around to get a better look of the area and felt slight pride swell in his spark, he at least managed to take care of the humans. So he at least didn't go down without a fight!

Taking note that his twin was moving, he floated closer and into the interior of his twin only to catch sight of a brown haired and gray/blue eyed human femme. A human? Knowing Sunstreaker there was no way he'd even look at a human much less let one in his interior. So why does he have one with him?

He pushed that to the back of his processor as he watched the human femme drive his unconscious brother away. As he watched he began to feel a sort of sensation throughout his spark, and soon he began to notice it was harder and harder to stay in one place. Almost as if he were trying to drift away like a feather in the wind.

He tried to process what was going on till he figured it out. He was no longer in Limbo, and he was nothing more than an essence in this world that was going to go out like a fire. He would fade without a body, he could feel it.

He needed a body and fast!

He looked around and he saw nothing, and he snarled with rage. He just got away from one problem only to get into another! He looked and looked before finally his gaze landed on the femme that sat sat within the passenger seat of his twin's interior. He paused his gaze on her and stared at her a very long moment.

Maybe he could...?

He had to try, what did he have to lose? Nothing.

So as quick as he could he slammed his essence into the chest of the human femme's and he felt himself merge with her soul. He no longer felt that drifting and fading feeling he was only feeling moments before, instead he felt his being merge with that of the femmes. He instantly felt himself being overwhelmed by the femme's thoughts, her emotions, and even her memories. It all flashed through his vision in a blur, so fast if he were in his real body he would have glitched from the sheer about of information being crammed into his processor. He groaned as pain shot through him, and he could _feel _the pain the femme was feeling as well from his invasion of her soul. At the moment he couldn't care, all that mattered is that he remained alive for his twin, because no matter what, he _had _to get Sunstreaker off of this planet.

He felt his spark pulse as he became more and more connected to the femme, until finally he realized that Sunstreaker wasn't the only one that belonged to him. Now, he realized, by merging his spark with the femme's soul, she no longer was just an ordanry human that got kidnapped by an autobot. _No. _This human femme, _**Andreea,**_now belonged to him as well as his twin. She was apart of them now, whether or not she or Sunstreaker knew it, she was bound to them for the rest of her human life.

**He fragged up ****_real _****bad.**

_**SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! **_

_**School as been pretty hectic and wild, and so after school I just have no motivation to write, but on days I do feel like writing, I usually don't have enough time to write a whole chapter. So I DID work on it since I posted the last chapter, just very slowly. XD**_

_**Anyways I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**Tell me what you think of the situation Sides got himself in! ;D**_

_**Bye!~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Andreea:**

I had managed to get Sunstreaker to a safe-ish place, my thoughts though were mainly on what had occurred when I couldn't seem to breath and such. Did I have a sort of seizure or something? I couldn't think of too many reasons as to why I had that attack, but I could only hope it was a one time thing.

Looking around the barn I parked Sunstreaker in, I knew I couldn't stay here long with him, this was a fairly good barn, meaning it was still in use. So I needed to figure out a way to help the asshole robot the best I could, and fast

But how?

I knew nothing about mechanics, especially alien robot mechanics. So how could I help Sunstreaker?

**_Pop the hood, check his spark chamber._**

I yelped in surprise and looked around for the voice I thought I heard.

"Who's there?!" I questioned shakily, adjusting my glasses as I did so.

No answer, the barn was completely quiet, putting me on extreme edge.

"Great I'm going crazy." I mutter with a scoff as popped Sunstreaker's hood, then walked over and lifted it up and looked under.

My head spun suddenly, and a stumbled away as my knees went momentarily weak, black dots swam in my vision and I felt as if I was floating. I shook my head and went back over to Sunstreaker, hoping that I wasn't having another problem with my body like I had an hour before. As I looked over Sunstreaker's form, I felt heaviness in my head as information exploded into my mind, causing me to wince as a huge migrane came on.

The longer I stared at Sunstreaker the more I began to realize I _did _know how to help him. So with this realization I looked at the workings under Sunstreaker's hood. I felt the heaviness again and my eyes quickly looked over everything, taking in every little detail before I felt conformation. I felt myself move around to the side of Sunstreaker, and I felt my hands touch something and then my vision went black.

When I came to, and my vision cleared I was sitting off to the side of Sunstreaker, my hands bleeding, and covered in dirt and grease. I tried to figure out what had happened, but I couldn't remember anything. I furrowed my eyes brows, looking at my bleeding hands: They were sliced and cut, maybe from something sharp? I felt the cuts burn because of the dirt and grease on my hands, making me wince.

Looking around, still trying to figure out what happened, my eyes land on Sunstreaker and they widen. His paint was clean of any dirt or dirtiness, in some places he was repaired, and I noticed he was no longer leaking the blue liquid. Concern began to fill me as I stared at the semi repaired Sunstreaker.

Had I done this?

I certainly don't remember it, and that scared me, a lot.

Before I could process this information any more, I was yanked from my thoughts when I heard the sound of a engine revving agressively, making me flinch in surprise. Looking over at Sunstreaker wide-eyed, I realized he was awakening. Scrambling to my feet, I moved closer to him only to fall back with a yelp as he transformed with a loud battle cry and a very frightening and agressive snarl.

Without warning and before I could react, Sunstreaker slammed his fist down only inches away from me, his optics a bright red as he snarled.

"Sunsteaker stop!" I cried out as he aimed to hit me, and I rolled to the side, narrowly missing getting squished. I let out a hiss of pain as I rolled over on a shard of glass that had embedded into my side, I yelped as I jumped to my feet when Sunstreaker slammed his fist into the wall of the barn, causing wood to splinter everywhere.

"Calm down! You need to calm down!" I shouted, trembling in absolute terror.

There would be no way I could escape from him, and at the moment he was out of control and trying to squish ME! He raised his fist up and slammed down, his fist seemingly going in slow motion as it was aimed straight towards me, but just when his fist was only inches from slamming me down into a pancake, his arm locked up and he froze. I gaped at him, as my knees wobbled before I fell flat on my ass, my heart pounding against my chest.

_I could've just died!_

Looking at Sunstreaker, I watched as the red slowly dimmed from his optics and gradually glow brighter in the blue color he was supposed to have. He moved his arm away as he looked around, then looked over himself, before his optics finally landed on me, making me shrink away.

"Did you repair me?" He questioned harshly making me flinch.

I looked at my hands, which had by now stopped bleeding, I was puzzled at how to answer his question.

"U-uh I guess?" I said in more of a question, I could practically feel the irritation going off of him in waves at my answer, so I quickly changed it.

"Yes, I repaired you." I said with no shake or stutter to my voice surprisingly.

He grunted before he sat down on the ground and began to repair what as damaged a little better then what had been repaired by I think me...?

I watched Sunstreaker from the side, my hands still burning and stinging with pain, as well as my side throbbing from the glass that was still in my side. So pulling my gaze from watching Sunstreaker tend to the rest of his wounds, I pulled off my shirt to tend to mine.

I wasn't too concern about him seeing my body, he had already made it pretty clear I was a disgusting meat-bag, so there was no embarrassment for me being semi-naked in front of him. Plus I was hurting too much to care.

With a hiss of pain I yanked the shard of glass out, which was larger than I thought, but at least it wasn't in too deep, just deep enough to hang in my skin. Once the glass shard was removed I ripped some of my shirt and began to dab at the wound to clean the blood up, it didn't have anything to cover the wound with once it had stopped bleeding, so I would just have to deal with the fabric of my shirt rubbing against the wound.

I let out a small sigh, wishing to have a first aid kit on hand, to at least clean my hands, they were aching so much and if they remained uncared for I'm sure the wound would no doubt become infected. Looking at the soiled piece of cloth I had used to dab the glass shard wound, I decided to use it to sort of wipe off the dirt and other filth on my hands the best I could, making me hiss in pain. After several minutes I tossed the scrap of cloth to the side, a wince on my face, the wiping had done a little good, but it had also irritated the cuts and as I had looked closer, a few burns.

"Alright insect, lets go." Sunstreaker grunted, his tone wasn't as harsh as it usually was with me.

Before I could react he had roughly grabbed me up, making me yelp in surprise. He walked out of the barn, and before I could say anything he transformed around me, and when he was finished, as always I find myself in the passenger seat.

"What about your injuries?" I questioned with worry

He ignored my question, and was rather silent as he began to drive back onto the highway.

"How far are we from the area I was attacked at?" He questioned.

"About 10 or so miles." I replied.

He grunted before popping open the glove box, the maps sitting inside, knowing what he was wanting, I let out a sigh and grab up the maps and begin to give directions.

Back on the road, I noted as Sunstreaker drove, he was rather silent as I gave him directions, no insults or snarky comments, which actually kind of worried me.

"Uh, are you alright?" I questioned slowly and cautiously.

"Fine." He sneered.

Nope nothing to be worried about, he's still the same, probably just not in a very talkative or insulting mood.

Well fell into a silence, the only sound was his engine and me giving directions. We didn't talk, and he didn't bother insulting me, which I was glad for.

**Sideswipe:**

Watching the interaction of the femme and his twin was interesting to say the least. His brother, unsurprisingly, was a complete afthole to the femme, whom he could tell from her emotions had no ill-will against Sunstreaker. In fact it seemed she wanted to help him more than she let on.

He didn't like being in the femme's body but he knew it was better than letting his spark fade into nothingness. So for the time being he was stuck within the human femme's soul, praying to Primus it won't cause any problems for her later on.

The last thing he needed was his host dying on him.

Minutes began to feel like hours, and hours felt like days. He was beginning to get extremely bored just sitting in the femme's soul waiting around. So, out of his boredom he looked through her memories.

Andreea Akane Belle

19 years old

Single child

Her mother and father were Lila Rose Maxwell and Andrei Akane Belle. Her mother was from the states while her father was of Romanian decent. Both were highly intelligent and strict. Her father was a small town lawyer and her mother a college literature and physics teacher. The femme did not have an average childhood filled with playing and making friends. She spent her time reading and because of her parents' jobs she was often left alone, and when they were not working they were tutoring her in many different subjects. With the education her parents were providing her at an early age she was highly intelligent for her age group. Other than her education, there was nothing really all too grand about the femme's life, it was average and dull.

Deciding her memories were too boring, he backed away and focused on what the femme was thinking.

_I wonder why he's going to Texas? Better yet why the hell does he need me? Doesn't he have access to the internet and such? And rather not ask or say anything though, he might slam my head into the dash for being a nosy meat-bag or something else insulting._

_He really knows how to make a person feel like shit and self-conscious of themselves._

There were a number of different thing running through the femme's thoughts that were random, it was rather weird how unorganized everything was within the human mind, it was all jumbled and thrown together. How was it they functioned with such clutter within their processors?

_I want to help him though, but I'm rather useless for anything other than reading maps._

Hearing that thought he paused and metaphorically tilted his helm.

Did she truly wish to help his twin?

Checking her thoughts he found her thoughts to be completely sincere, making him grin slightly. He knew of a way she could be of help. All he had to do was figure out how to speak with her through her thoughts like he had the first time. When he tried to speak with her the first time, she had managed to hear one sentence of what he said before the sort of link they had weakened, cutting him off completely. So using most of his remaining energy he had took control of her body to repair his twin, but after doing that only once, he could no longer do it, he was too weak to do it again.

Which sucked since he had hoped he could speak with his twin at least once.

But they may have turned out horribly anyhow, his twin was even more distrusting than him, and hearing the him claim he was his twin while being within the human femme's body, he would have no doubt his golden twin would have lashed out and either crushed her like a bug, killing him and his host, or injured her.

Either one wouldn't do well for him or his host.

He needed her alive, and his twin needed her alive, whether or not he knew it.

She was apart of them now, not exactly apart of their bond thankfully, but she was apart of them in some way. By binding his spark to her soul to remain alive, he created some sort of connection between him, the femme, and Sunstreaker.

The connection however was far to weak for his twin to notice, and it actually seemed he was more connected to the human than he twin would ever be. Which would make sense since she was his host after all.

He could only hope his presence would not have any negative affects to the femme, his survival and his twins depended on her. Which was irritating, his and his twin's lives all laid in the hands of one simple femme who by chance got dragged into their world.

**_The mighty have certainly fallen_**

**_FINALLY I HAVE UPDATED! And I know have some motivation! YAY! XD I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I've been super busy and on days I'm actually free something always comes up before I even get a chance to update._**

**_Tell me what you think!'_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_I shall see you all next update! :)_**


End file.
